


Quite a movie

by Tonxi



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Just a Oneshot what could happen after the final scene of the movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> I'm not a native speaker (I'm German) so please be gentle :)  
> Enjoy!

Luce pushed open the door of her small flat and threw in her luggage that she had brought up from the car after driving home with her mother, Rachel and her parents in a very crowded car. She had been sitting squeezed in the back between her mother and Rachel which had been quite irritating because her mother had kept looking over grinning and Luce had had difficulties thinking straight being that near to Rachel, holding her hand and breathing in her smell, seeing her shoot her small glances every other moment, smiling a little embarrassed. Luce was happy having finally escaped all these parents and walking up the stairs with Rachel behind her.  
"Come on in", Luce said to Rachel taking her hand to pull her into the small hallway. Rachel was looking around curiously for a few seconds before meeting Luce's eyes and smiling at her in her beautiful way with these big innocent eyes. Luce grinned back and helped Rachel out of her jacket, smiling to herself as she noticed the shiver that went through Rachel when she did so.  
"Tea? You look cold", Luce stated and walked through to the living room and kitchen.  
"I'm not", answered Rachel following her, looking around.  
"You sure?", asked Luce looking down on Rachel's breasts for an instant. They stood out pretty obviously through her shirt. Rachel had noticed and was grinning at her rather embarrassed.  
"I feel many things at the moment, but cold definitely isn't one of them", she assured her getting a bit pink in the face.  
Luce smirked at her and said in the closest thing to a matter of fact voice she could manage: "So, I'll give you the tour of this huge castle then, ey?" Rachel chuckled and nodded.  
"Well, as you probably noticed, we came in through the door and are now standing in the living room with the kitchen over there", Luce explained watching Rachel's reactions. The flat she had been living in with Hec was pretty big and she wasn't sure how Rachel would react to her small home, but at the moment she looked around soaking in everything and smiling happily.  
Luce had difficulties stopping to smile herself as she walked over to show Rachel the bathroom. Finally, they reached her bedroom that had a cosy double bed with lots of sheets and pillows on it. Rachel stopped in the doorway looking around the room, her look finally settling on the bed for a moment.  
"Too small?", Luce asked lifting her eyebrows and looking at Rachel a bit concerned. She was rather quieter than usual.  
"Rachel, what's up?", Luce wanted to know and walked over to her a bit worried.  
"Nothing", she said quickly and smiled at Luce. "I was just wondering whether I could stay over... the night?" She looked at Luce, uncertainty in her eyes.  
"I sure hope so", answered Luce taking Rachel's hands. "I can take the couch."  
"What?", Rachel burst out unexpectedly as her eyes snapped to Luce's. "Why?"  
"Look, we don't have to rush things" Luce explained calmly as much as she would like to do quite the opposite. "You have a lot going on these days, just take your time."  
Rachel looked at her and pressed Luce's hands, smiling.  
"But I'd like to sleep with you", she answered. "- in one bed!", she added quickly, giggling as Luce had to smirk.  
"Okay", Luce said, not being quite sure if she would be able to sleep at all with Rachel next to her. Just their hands touching at the moment was making her mind wandering off in dangerous fields, but she was sure she didn't want to put any pressure on Rachel. They would be handling this in her pace and she had wanted her to know that. She seemed to have eased up a bit, because she had walked over to Luce's wardrobe pulling it open.  
"You looking for something?", Luce wanted to know a bit amused and followed her over, looking over her shoulder. The smell of Rachel's hair was making it difficult to focus.  
"Yes, actually", she answered leaning back against her. "I want to have one of your cosy sweatshirts to wear", she demanded turning her head so her nose touched Luce's cheeks.  
"Cold after all?", she wanted to know, putting her hands around Rachel like she had done in the football stadium. She could hear her breathing quicken a bit and smiled to herself.  
"No", Rachel said a bit breathless. "But I'd like you to look at my face sometimes." She giggled again. This time Luce went a bit pink in the face grinning. To pass over this, she pulled out a sweatshirt and handed it to Rachel who buried her face in it and sucked in the smell. She lifted her eyes to look at Luce, smiling this broad happy smile again. Without warning Rachel pulled Luce over to her and kissed her. Luce responded trying not to be too eager which was proving difficult as Rachel's kisses grew more demanding and her hands started wandering up and down Luce's back. After a moment Luce drew back taking Rachel's hands to stop them wandering.  
"Slow down, Rache", she said panting, looking at her earnestly. "I really think it would be more prudent to take this easy."  
Rachel looked at her rather disappointed for a moment and then said: "Hm, you're probably right. But it's really not that easy you know."  
"Tell me", Luce answered laughing picking up her sweatshirt that had fallen to the floor in the kissing process. "And put on this shirt. Please!", she added pleadingly, leaving the room. Rachel followed her giggling again and pulling the sweatshirt over her shirt.

Luce made them some tea after all and they settled down on the sofa, snuggled together and talking happily while watching television.  
"You know, I rented a movie because of you", Rachel told her at some point.  
"A movie? What movie?", Luce wanted to know, interested. Rachel looked at her out of the corner of her eyes meaningfully and grinned rather embarrassed.  
"Oh, a movie!", exclaimed Luce when realisation finally struck her. "And was it uhm... very instructive?"  
"Probably", Rachel answered giggling again. "I guess we'll see that at some point."  
Luce laughed loudly throwing her head back and falling on her back in the process. She stayed there and smiled up at Rachel.  
"You are gorgeous, you know that?", Luce stated looking at her fondly.  
"Why? I didn’t do anything", said Rachel innocently, shrugging her shoulders a bit confused.  
"That's just it, you're you", Luce answered, continuing to look at Rachel beaming.  
"I think you put some rum in your tea or something", Rachel said, mockingly picking up Luce's cup to check.  
"My head may be a bit clouded, but I'm definitely not drunk", Luce answered smirking at the beautiful girl opposite her. Rachel looked at her in a strange way for a few seconds. Just when Luce wanted to ask what it was, Rachel exclaimed "Oh screw this!" and positively threw herself onto Luce to kiss her demandingly on the mouth. Luce drew in a sharp breath, her hands in the air due to surprise while Rachel had already sunk her hands into Luce's hair. Luce's body had reacted so strongly to this unexpected contact that she felt rather dizzy for a moment. She had been in love before but this somehow was a hole other league.  
Determined as she was to let Rachel set their pace, she was finding it very difficult at the moment to not instinctively take over the lead. Rachel's warm body pressed into hers and Luce allowed herself to put her hands on Rachel's back, while one of Rachel's hands was searching its way down one of Luce's sides, passing very close to her left breast. She tried to steady her breathing a bit but failed as Rachel's other hand wandered to rest on Luce's right breast, beginning to massage it slowly. Luce had nearly no self-restraint left at this point and therefore decided to put Rachel's face in her hands to stop her kissing her.  
"Rache", she breathed rather hoarsely. "I'm sorry but I can't keep this up."  
"Am I doing something wrong?", Rachel asked looking a bit worried.  
"Oh no", Luce answered laughing. "That's exactly the problem, love."  
"Good", Rachel said giggling again. "Because I'll need your help with this, you know. I've never done this before."  
"Oh, you're doing just fine, believe me", Luce stated smirking and kissing this sweet creature lying on top of her. "May I propose we handle this the old-fashioned way and move over to the bedroom then?"  
Rachel chuckled, her face burning with a radiant smile. Luce took this to mean yes, stood up and lifted Rachel up with her. They walked over to the bedroom never stopping to look at each other, grinning stupidly. Luce took Rachel's hand to pull her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
Rachel was standing in the middle of the room looking a bit lost but staring at Luce as though she had never seen anything more fascinating or beautiful. That was quite the way Luce was feeling when she walked over to Rachel, pulling her into a hug. She felt her arms wrapping around her and buried her face in Rachel's shoulders, breathing in the sweet smell that had made her going insane the last few weeks. Rachel imitated her and they stood like this for a while. Luce noticed that Rachel was shaking slightly and pulled back a bit to be able to look at her.  
"You're quite sure about this?", she asked earnestly and observed Rachel's face closely for any reactions.  
"I am", she answered after a short pause, looking determinedly back at her with a small smile. "Even if I wouldn't be, I can barely hold back with you near me smelling so good."  
"Ah", said Luce smirking knowingly. "That's what this 'Screw this!' was all about then." Rachel smiled back a bit embarrassed.  
Luce was hesitating for a moment but then moved slowly over to the bed pulling Rachel with her. She followed obediently letting herself be lowered down cautiously by Luce.  
"You know, this feels a bit like my first time", Rachel stated, her voice slightly shaky.  
"Oh yeah? With who was it?", Luce asked, trying to lose the tension a bit.  
"With Hec", Rachel confessed. "I can honestly say I haven't been with anyone else... yet."  
Luce was a bit startled by this and didn't know whether to feel honoured or pressured or both.  
"Old-fashioned, I know", Rachel said when Luce didn't answer directly. She looked at Luce a bit unsure.  
The latter answered, smiling: "Less competition for me then." She wanted Rachel to not feel any more unsure than she probably already did.  
“Oh you totally are out of competition and I can say that before… you know”, Rachel answered honestly after Luce had laid down beside her.  
Luce had to grin at her and said “Oh you just wait.”  
“Well, I am waiting actually”, Rachel stated grinning back and looking at Luce expectantly. “Anything I need to know before? Awkward tattoos or anything?”  
Luce laughed again and just whispered “You'll have to find out...”, before leaning slowly over to her for a kiss. Rachel responded by burying her still shaking hands in Luce's hair. When Luce pulled back, Rachel answered her question before she could even speak: “Don't you dare ask me one more time.” Luce giggled, finally accepting that what she had been fantasising about the last weeks was really about to happen.  
She pulled Rachel on top of her which caused Rachel to breathe in sharply, resting her head in the hollow between Luce's shoulder and neck. Luce slowly started to stroke Rachel' back even though her body was aching for a faster pace. Rachel's breath was warm against her neck and she enjoyed being so near to her, although she could have done with a few less clothes between them.  
To speed things up a bit Luce lifted one of her legs so it slipped between Rachel's, realizing satisfied that her breath was quickening. It had also had the affect she had been hoping for because Rachel had started to kiss her neck. She had also sent her hands wandering again and this time they slid under Luce's shirt rather quickly. Luce grinned and rolled them over so it would be easier for Rachel to do whatever she wanted to do with her hands and started to kiss her on the mouth again. Rachel was responding by pushing up one of her legs now and moved both her hands right up to Luce's bra. Luce allowed herself to follow Rachel's lead and slowly slid her hands under Rachel's shirt which caused the girl under her to arch her back slightly upwards.  
This produced a burning feeling that wandered from Luce's stomach further down and she pushed back against Rachel who was tugging at Luce's shirt. Luce pulled away from their kissing to get rid of the cloth and sat on top of Rachel for a moment, enjoying the view of her lying panting beneath her. Rachel was drinking in the appearance of Luce's upper part of the body with only a bra on rather hungrily and also sat up to pull her into a kiss again. Luce allowed herself to slide her hands under Rachel's shirt again and, realizing that her kisses grew more demanding again, she whispered: “You know, you look absolutely gorgeous in my sweater but I'd rather have it back just now.”  
This caused Rachel to giggle while Luce pulled away her sweater and shirt all in one move. Rachel lost no time in pressing her lips on Luce's again and sent her hands to wander all over her. Luce started to move her hips slowly, pressing in on Rachel who moaned quietly and lay back again, pulling her down with her.  
Luce took the chance to grab Rachel's hands and interlinked their fingers, pushing their hands to lie on both sides of Rachel's head. As Luce pulled back from the kissing she was satisfied to see Rachel trying to follow her movement to be able to kiss her again. She only smirked to Rachel who was responding with a slightly frustrated groan and lying her head back down while Luce started to kiss her way down.  
When she arrived at Rachel's bellybutton she let her hands caress Rachel's arms, then moved them down her sides before finally retracing the waistband of Rachel's jeans. This caused Rachel to press her hips up against Luce's head. Luce grinned and with her quick fingers opened Rachel's jeans and pulled them down before she threw them carelessly to the side.  
Luce had barely started to kiss her way up again when Rachel had begun to mimic her and was trying to open Luce's trousers with shaking hands. Luce decided to speed up the process and came to her aid, her trousers soon lying forgotten on top of Rachel's jeans somewhere beside the bed.  
Luce then pulled them in a sitting position again to be able to open Rachel's bra but somehow the latter was quicker than her. Luce was looking surprised at Rachel who was smiling back with bright eyes. Luce could see the arousal in Rachel's eyes which caused another burning sensation through the whole of her body.  
She pulled away their bras and let herself glance down on Rachel's body.  
“You are beautiful”, Luce whispered in Rachel's right ear and started to kiss her neck. Rachel threw her head back and wrapped her arms and legs around Luce. The pressure made Luce moan and she accidentally bit in Rachel's shoulder. She was just about to mumble a short “Sorry” when realizing by Rachel's hands clawing her back that she seemed to have liked it. Grinning, Luce pushed them down on the bed again and moved her head slowly down, her nose stroking along Rachel's skin. Luce formed circles around Rachel's breasts, letting them become smaller and smaller before finally kissing her left nipple. Rachel buried her hands in Luce's hair and arched against her once more.  
Luce ignored her urge to wander further down with her mouth, not wanting to overstrain Rachel and making her think she had to keep up with the standard Luce was setting.  
The second Luce was moving upwards again, she was pulled in a demanding kiss by Rachel who still had her legs around Luce's hips. Luce pressed them more firmly and rhythmically against Rachel's who clawed her hands in Luce's back again. Luce grinned into the kiss, being pretty sure that she would come out from this with a few scratches, but enjoying the effect she had on the girl lying under her.  
Rachel on the other hand was making Luce shake now slightly too, so Luce gave in and moved her right hand slowly down Rachel's body, shifting her weight a bit to the left to be able to reach to Rachel's midst. Rachel seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled away one of her legs rather willingly to free the path.  
Both their breathings had quickened quite a bit during the whole process but Rachel actually stopped breathing at all when Luce slid her hand beneath her panties. She had arched her back again against Luce who had paused in her movement not sure if Rachel was okay with this.  
“Please don't stop”, breathed Rachel into Luce's mouth, her voice barely hearable over their panting.  
Luce continued where she had left off and slid her middle finger through Rachel's wetness which made the latter bite her lips to keep in from moaning too loud.  
Luce moved to kiss Rachel's neck to let her breathe more freely while slowly moving her hand up and down, enjoying Rachel's reactions. Her breathing had become sharper still, one of her hands was buried in Luce's hair, the other still clawing her back.  
“Please”, Rachel moaned pleadingly which was all that Luce had been waiting for. She slid her middle finger inside Rachel, continuing the stroking with her thump. Rachel had happily pushed against Luce's hand and was moving her hips in the rhythm of Luce's finger sliding in and out. It wasn’t long before Rachel's breathing became a bit irregular and Luce accelerated her movements until Rachel gave a small rather adorable squeak and pressed against Luce, shuddering all over. Luce let her finger feel the soft pounding for a moment before pulling out and looking at Rachel grinning. Rachel was still panting, her body beginning to relax now.  
“Oh my god”, she pressed out with one of her breaths.  
“That good, ey?”, Luce asked laughing, pushing some of the curls out of Rachel's face.  
“That was far, far from anything… I have ever felt before”, Rachel answered finally opening her eyes and looking up at Luce wonderingly. Luce could feel herself getting a bit pink not being used to that kind of praise.  
“I'm serious”, Rachel continued. “You set quite a high standard there. You're lucky I'm ambitious or I'd give up just now.”  
“We can leave it at that, you know”, Luce responded, ignoring her burning body and looking earnestly at Rachel.  
“What?”, Rachel exclaimed. “And not give me the chance to try a few things I've seen in that movie? No, love. Not a chance!”  
Luce had to laugh at this, kissing Rachel happily. She still could not believe what she was doing just now and with who.  
Rachel kissed back enthusiastically and rolled them over so that she was lying on top of Luce now. Without much ado, she moved down both her hands to Luce's hips and pulled away her panties.  
Luce was a bit surprised by this, having expected Rachel to mimic her, but Rachel was already in the process of kissing her way down to Luce's breasts.  
This time it was Rachel who pinned Luce's hands back while playing her tongue around Luce's nippels. It was Luce's turn to arch her back now against Rachel who commented this with a satisfied chuckle.  
After a moment Rachel started to kiss down Luce's stomach, moving over her hips down to the inside of her right leg. Luce's breath had quickened as she was wondering if Rachel was really about to do what she thought she might. Rachel pulled her hands away from Luce's to spread Luce's legs a bit which she obligingly did.  
Luce's anticipation grew almost unbearably when she finally felt Rachel's tongue touch her centre. She forced herself to not push against her, remembering her first time down there, but could barely hold back when Rachel started to move her tongue in small circles. To resist pushing against Rachel, she gripped one of the cushions next to her hardly and moaned. She was sure she would be able to finish just from this but Rachel didn't seem to have enough yet, because she pushed first one than two fingers inside Luce who didn't manage to stop her hips arching this time. She bit her lips to hold back a groan when Rachel continued to circle her tongue and at the same time moved slowly in and out. Luce allowed herself to go with Rachel's movements, concentrating not to move to much in order to not scare Rachel away because she just didn't want her to stop what she was doing right now.  
Luce gripped the cushion harder and harder while Rachel quickened her fingers and tongue. She could not keep in a small muffled scream when her body finally twitched all over.  
Rachel had stopped and was lowering herself on top of Luce who was breathing heavily looking at the beautiful creature on top of her.  
“I know that it's normally a guy thing”, Rachel said smiling. “But how was I?”  
Luce just laughed in response and kissed her.  
“That must have been one hell of a movie”, Luce stated after pulling back from the kiss. Rachel giggled again and fell down on her, her head resting on Luce's shoulder. Luce pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, beginning to stroke her back.  
“You okay?”, Luce wanted to know after a few minutes in silence.  
“I love you”, Rachel responded rather sleepily.  
“And I love you”, Luce whispered and felt around for a blanket to pull over them. She was pretty sure that Rachel had not slept much in the trouble of the last few days and was only too happy to act as a human cushion.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, as always :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
